A conventional vehicle suspension system requires that a reservoir tube of a suspension damper such as a strut be connected to both a knuckle and a stabilizer bar. This has been accomplished by affixing two separate brackets to the damper, one for the stabilizer bar, and one for the knuckle. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,728 to Koba. Koba discloses a bracket that wraps around and is welded to a strut for affixing only a knuckle to the strut. A second bracket is required to affix the stabilizer bar to the strut. An additional example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,618 to Brokholc, which also teaches a separate bracket for the stabilizer bar and a separate bracket for the knuckle.
Suspension systems having two brackets affixed to the damper, such as those disclosed hereinabove, have inherent limitations. Two brackets welded to the reservoir tube having space therebetween subject the tube to unnecessary stresses from the knuckle and the stabilizer bar. These stresses require significant structural thickness of the tube wall and can lead to a shorter functional life of the strut than would otherwise occur. Using two brackets requires that the brackets be formed from a heavy gage steel for structural integrity. The heavy gage steel adds to the overall mass of the vehicle and to the cost for attaching the stabilizer bar and the knuckle to the strut.
Vehicle suspension systems have historically required high mass steel components to meet the demands of supporting the vehicle while providing a comfortable ride for the occupant. Eliminating suspension components while also reducing the mass of those remaining components can yield a significant overall vehicle mass reduction.